Taking Over Me
by Princess Aneka
Summary: Vegeta finds his best friend who survived Freiza's destruction of planet Vegeta


A/N: I don't own any of this. Don't sue me please. I'm innocent of all crimes. Please read. Hope you like this.  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
You don't remember me ,but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breath... You're taking over me.  
  
** "Would you stop chasing me?" I yelled at Vegeta.  
  
"Come on I'm just playing." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm getting tired." I yelled back. I looked over my shoulder to find the young prince, who was eight , sitting on the ground. I stopped running and went back to him. "How come you stopped?" I asked puzzled. Usually he kept chasing me until I gave up and sat down.  
  
"You're my best friend Aresema. I stopped because I love you. Even if you're only seven." Vegeta said hugging me. I hugged him back.  
  
"Thank-you." I whispered looking up at the sun. I was laying on my back. Vegeta lay down next to me.  
  
"Can you spend the night tonight?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No. We're moving tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Vegeta!" Someone called.  
  
"Uh-oh. It's my dad. I've got to go." Vegeta said hugging me again.  
  
"Bye." I whispered to him as he left with the King.**  
  
That's the last time I ever saw him until I found him on the Namek planet. I'd passed another Namekien named Piccolo. I landed where the power surge was. Shenron the dragon was going to die because I could feel Guru dying. I saw the back of him. I didn't know who it really was until I heard him speak.  
  
"Vegeta." I whispered. He heard me and turned around. He stared at me and as I tried to read his emotions I became even more confused. I saw pain there. I knew how he felt about Frieza, because I felt the same. The hatred boiled my blood and made me want to scream.  
  
"Hello again Vegeta" I said. He'd put Dende on the ground. Vegeta was inches from me in seconds. He reached a hand out to touch my cheek. I put my hand over his. He drew me into his arms not really sure I was real or not. One hand was smoothing back my long black hair and the other was at the small of my back.  
  
"Aresema. How long has it been?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm twenty-four years old today. It's been sixteen years Vegeta." I replied. He was relieved to see me alive. After all the years I'd lain awake in my bed thinking of him, wondering where he was and even if he was alive. Like my senses were deceiving me.  
  
"God! It's been so long. How many nights have we both lain awake in our beds wondering if the other was alive? Hoping against hope we'd see each other again some day?" Vegeta whispered. He was barley audible even to my ears.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked. I could feel him tremble. He was scared. He was scared that I'd just disappear and leave him without a hope.  
  
"Not so good, but we really can't talk right now. Frieza's coming and he's pissed at me. Kakorot hasn't even awoken." Vegeta said. Shenron was dead and the sky was back to it's normal blue. Not black anymore. Not dreary. For two friends reuniting. How wonderfully nice it was. "I'll go check on him. If he hasn't fully recovered by now I'll help speed up the process." I said backing out of his arms. I was not fast enough because the next thing I knew his lips were firmly planted on mine. I relaxed and he continued. It felt so nice to be kissed by someone you love. Finally I was on my way. I found Kakorot awake. I waved stupidly and he waved back. One leg was lifted up to keep me from seeing the stuff he was hiding. I let him out.  
  
"Thank-you. I was beginning to drown in there. He had his hands below his waist covering himself. His face was quite red and I understood.  
  
"Well, put your damn clothes on. I don't want to see something I shouldn't." I said averting my eyes. He got dressed. "So. Who are you really?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Goku." He replied. I looked confused. " That's the name I was given when I was found." He explained. I nodded.  
  
"I'mAresema." I said. We shook hands. We then walked out.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we have.You saw me mourning my  
love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then.  
  
I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you To live, to breath... You're taking over me.  
  
I saw Frieza and Vegeta fighting. It took a lot of my energy to not kill the purple asshole out right. "Get the other two. Don't let them over here!" I said to Kakorot. I took flight and landed a hard kick at Frieza. He wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." Vegeta pronounced each word specifically for me to know he meant what he was saying.  
  
"NO. You are not the only one who's got revenge coming. That bastard killed my parents too. Or do you not remember Vegeta?" I asked. He looked stricken and I immediately regretted what I'd said. It was cruel and mean. I hated myself right then. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered. He nodded. I stood beside him. The duo at work finally. Frieza looked around to find the young boy, whom I decided must be one of Kakorot's Monkey Brats, standing defiantly out in the open. I swore to myself silently, knowing what he intended to do. Frieza threw a blast at him and he threw one back. A name suddenly popped into my head. "Gohan, get out of the way!" I yelled. The precious seconds lost in his stare almost cost him his life. I was at his side within seconds and pushed him to the side. The blast hit me instead.  
  
"Aresema!" Vegeta cried out. He felt the scant seconds of pain I was in. How? No time to question them now. Not after what I'd come here to do.I fell to the ground. I groggily got up and shook my head. I walked back calmly.  
  
"Did you think that would hurt for more than a scant second Frieza? What you are going to feel will hurt you a lot more." I said. Frieza smirked. He threw another blast at me . It threw me at a jagged cliff. That hurt more than a scant second. It stabbed be in the back and I cried out. My right arm was broken. I cringed when I tried to move that arm and felt a trickle of blood roll down my cheek. It was cut. I saw Vegeta's angry scowl. He was shaking, more like trembling, with anger and frustration. That anyone could hurt him anymore in this way. Frieza had killed his father and now he was trying to kill his best friend.  
  
"You've hurt enough of the people I love. Stop it. Don't think you'll get away with it this time. You're luck has run out Frieza." Vegeta said. A laugh escaped his lips. I fell to the ground. I got up and walked back. Vegeta wasn't taking all the revenge for himself.  
  
"Vegeta. Kill him for both of us. Kill him for all our people. Kill him for himself. He needs this more than you could know." I whimpered to him. Vegeta stopped laughing and charged at Frieza. He didn't reach him. I reached out and caught Vegeta before he hit the ground. Frieza let off a blast that passed through Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Kakorot . Finish this. Don't let him get away with it this time. Seek our revenge. He destroyed our home. Killed my father and your's. Please." Vegeta whispered as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Pity your fathers didn't last long boys. One trying to save the planet and the other trying to save his son." Frieza said. I sat there with Vegeta watching him die. I knew I had to help him. I had to stop him from dying. I held his hand.  
  
"Gohan. Get over here." I ordered. Gohan began to walk over.  
  
"Aresema. It was great to see you again. I'm sorry we didn't get to catch up on old times." Vegeta gasped out. I bent down, so as not to have him move, and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, Miss?" Gohan said. He'd gotten over to us after a little blasting of his own.  
  
"Will you help me?" I asked. He nodded. I placed my right arm on Vegeta's shoulder, no matter how much it hurt , and held up my left hand. Gohan put his right hand on my left. Palms facing each other. We helped him to heal. Behind me I hared Goku scream and knew that my dream was unfolding itself. Krillin had just been killed by Frieza. Krillin was Kakorot's best friend. I knew Kakorot was now the legendary super sayian and I was proud to know that Vegeta would be one in a few years. I turned around and saw Kakorot's hair turn yellow and his eyes go blue. I turned back to Vegeta. His eyes opened so suddenly that I was kind of frightened. He sat up and breathed in deep. That's when he coughed and a wisp of smoke came out of his mouth. It was the remnants of the blast that would have killed him. "Thank- you, Gohan." I said. Gohan turned to look at his father. Vegeta knocked me over so suddenly I gasped. In that moment he took my lips with his. I moved my legs from under me. Vegeta pulled back breathing hard.  
  
"Sorry." He said. I just rolled my eyes. I turned my face to see Kakorot standing over Krillin. Frieza was dead. Gohan ran to some rocks and began shouting about a Mr. Piccolo. Mr. Piccolo stood there wide eyed. Dende was crying. Vegeta still knelt on top of me. A sudden thought occurred to me.  
  
"Vegeta, Do you still have you're tail?" I asked. He nodded. My tail was tucked into my belt loops. I reached down and unhooked it. Vegeta stared at me like I was crazy. It unwound and waved in the air awhile. "Stop it." I muttered. It stopped and wrapped around Vegeta's waist. I smiled and Vegeta kissed me again.  
  
"Where are you two going to go?" Kakorot asked. Vegeta didn't respond. "Hello... OH... sorry." Kakorot said laughing and blushing. He walked away and thought to himself "I miss Chi Chi".  
  
"Just to let you know you can come home with us. So hurry up. We aren't going to wait around all day while you two catch up through a kissing session. Oh gross not the tongues!" Gohan exclaimed. He was totally disgusted at the scene unfolding in front of him. He shouldn't have been. Those two were responsible adults. He'd seen his parents doing the same thing. Kakorot missed Chi Chi even more. Everyone else laughed at Gohan's statement.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough. So many things inside that just frighten you are taking over.  
  
I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to fin you. I have to Be with you to live, to breathe... You're taking over me.  
  
I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe... You're taking over me.  
  
(taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me  
  
A/N: And guess what. I think they make a cut couple!! Anyway. Had to make Vegeta look vulnerable to emotions. It was cute. This song is by Evanescence. They are an excellent music group and I recommend you listen to the CD. Thank-you. Hope you enjoyed this. Gohan's Loving Angel Gurl 


End file.
